


Platonic

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Focus on Feelings, Multi, Platonic Relationship, mention of heterosexual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: It was hard to explain that platonic feeling.





	Platonic

When he was in bed with another person, feeling the touches filled with lust and desire, returning them in a voracious way, Sha Gojyo felt, at the same time, satisfied and completely empty.

Not that feeling the body of a beautiful woman close to his, taste her sweet lips, touch her soft chest and surrender to the pleasure she offered him was something bad, of course. He couldn’t deny it: he loved those sinful and lascivious rituals, with the hips moving in perfect sync, and the moans filling the room, together with the smell of sex, which numbed his senses, erasing each and every thought from his mind.

However, when the madness was over, all that was left was the emptiness. He wasn’t proud of it, but he didn’t have the desire to hold the person by his side, to talk to them, or even to make an effort to memorize their name or face. It was something that was born in a moment and died in the next one, something frivolous, senseless.

Maybe he was unable to love a woman with all of his soul, or maybe he didn’t even try. His life had taught him that love was never reciprocated in a sweet way, only with pain, hatred and scars that never went away.

But there was that person…

The one who, just like him, had, since a long time ago, given up on that treacherous feeling, which also had caused him unbearable pain, and scars in both his body and spirit. The feeling that had destroyed Cho Gonou, that transformed him into an youkai, and almost took his life away.

Gojyo smiled slightly while remembering that day, so long ago, when he met Hakkai for the first time. He couldn’t deny it: something inside him changed after that, and would never be the same again. A half youkai, like him, didn’t have a place in a world of humans and youkais.

And, even so, he had found a home in Cho Hakkai.

He followed the way to his home, sure that he would be there, waiting for him. There wouldn’t be any personal touch, or sweet words to greet him, because they weren’t lovers: such things he could receive from anyone, from any woman who wouldn’t feel repulse when looking to his blood-colored eyes and hair.

But, what he had in Hakkai, no one else could offer.

He opened the door and, as expected, there was his companion, sitting on a chair, in front of the kitchen’s table, reading a book.

“You’re late again, Gojyo.” Said Hakkai in a peaceful voice, closing his book. “The food is probably cold already.”

“My bad,” answered Gojyo with a shrug, a crooked smiled taking form in his lips, “but, you know, I’m a busy man.”

“Yes, of course…” said Hakkai with a brief laugh. “Now, sit down and eat.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Gojyo did as Hakkai said, sitting in front of him. They had dinner together, as always, and talked about trivial things, as always. And, even so, it were moments like that one that brought peace for their tired souls, letting them forget for a while all of the bad things that they had lived. In those moments, it was only the two of them, the delicious smell of warm food, the usual talk, the sound of sincere laughs, free of any concern. And, even if he didn’t say it out loud, in moments like that, Gojyo always realized he didn’t need anything else to keep going.

The world could be devoured by chaos, but as long as that man was still by his side, everything would fall into place.

That platonic feeling was, sometimes, confusing and bitter. It wasn’t what people called “love”, neither a simple friendship: it was necessity. They needed each other to live, nothing less than that.

And, even so, they were fine.

As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Saiyuki too much, and I'll forever scream my love for these two to everyone. Well, if you read this fic until the end, kudos for you, I'm always happy to see more Saiyuki fans around. Hope you enjoyed this short story. :)


End file.
